Falkyre
by AshLikesCash
Summary: Falkyre. A word I had only heard in legends, stories of the first of vampire kind." When a member of the Quiletes gets brutally murdered, everyone is cautious. Who is behind it all? EXB Set after Eclipse. ON HIATUS!
1. Preface

Author's Note:

I do not own twilight and that depresses me.

* * *

Preface:

"Falkyre"

A word I had ony heard in legends, stories of the first of vampire kind. From the beginnings of the universe, they were born or should I say _he_ was born. The creator, they called him. One could only imagine how he came to be... It's funny that mere word could stike so much fear into my non - beating heart, the revelation of the idea shocking me . As the thoughts were running through my mind, overlapping each other, threatening to make my head explode, I heard a clicking sound of boots. The creature stepped out of the shadows, his razor sharpteeh glinting as he raised his head towards ne, smiling menacingly.

"It is time you truly died..."

* * *

Please review!! 

☻☻☻☻☻

R

E

V

I

E

W

♥

♥

♥

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


	2. Call

Author's Note: 

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed my story. You rock! Here's chapter one, please review.

Thanks x

* * *

Chapter 1 – Call:

I'd been worried from the moment I received his call.

"Come down to the reservation," was all he had said before he hung up. The panic in his voice clearly reflected that something big had happened. And that unnerved me…

I sat patiently outside the manager's office. The sound of Alice's shrieks floated into my ears, each word crystal clear. Rosalie was beside me, struggling to keep her face straight. You could probable hear the conversation from a mile away; you didn't need to be mind reader to know what was going on. Alice was having a rather heated discussion with him about renting a garden for my wedding.

"I'm afraid we cannot rent Pentagon Garden to you on the 17th of December. It has already been pre-booked by a Mr. Stanbrook."

"What! I came here 3 weeks ago to book the garden! Your colleague told me it had not been pre-booked."

"I'm afraid he was wrong. I cannot do anything about this, unfortunately."

"I don't care how you do it! We need to book the Pentagon Garden on the 17th of December. My astrologer checked the bride and groom's horoscopes and that is the only day in this whole year that they can get married!"

Rosalie and I both knew that this was not the real reason behind the poor excuse. Alice did not even believe in fate. If the manager found out really why it was crucial to have our wedding on the 17th, there would be disastrous consequences. Edward had finally agreed to change me on the day of our wedding and he had done some research on the transformation.

Apparently, according to a very old vampire Edward had met on his trip to Switzerland last month, the transformation would be easier to undergo on the 17th of a month as the moon was in the right position. Also, apparently, the special power that some vampires could develop would have a higher chance of being stronger than average.

Edward had been very persistent on doing this so we decided to have our wedding that day. I had always wanted to have a winter wedding and I felt that it suited our situation, seeing as Edward couldn't come out in the sun in front of humans.

Alice continued to argue with the manager until he gave in and managed to find Mr. Stanbrook's number whom he then proceeded to call. My Nokia 6200 suddenly began to ring with its annoying ring tone. Id' had the same one for the past two, nearly three years, I detested it, but it was Renée's favourite.

I walked out of the crowded building to a little patch of grass with an oak tree on it, stood under the shade of the tree and then picked up my phone. A panicked voice crackled through the speaker. I was surprised that he had called me, seeing as he had ignored me since graduation. Actually, I had even been astounded when he spoke to me at the graduation party, trying to convince me to change my mind about Edward.

"Come down to the reservation. It's urgent!" He cut the line after that. Suddenly, morbid thoughts began to run through my over imaginative mind. Though it wasn't as if I hadn't had enough reason to, what with finding out that I had thought were mythical creatures were actually real. Plus the fact that I was madly in love with one of them. I sighed and turned around to find Rosalie and Alice staring expectantly at me.

* * *

Please review!!!

↓

↓

↓ Press that cute lil button down there!!


	3. Death

**Chapter 2 – Slaughter:**

**What sort of vampire could kill a werewolf this easily? Even if the werewolf was newborn? I knew that a vampire had done this – nothing else would have enough strength to go up against a werewolf. His body was badly mauled and it was clear that he was going to die, sooner or later...**

Alice seemed to know what had happened, no doubt one of her visions and without saying a word, she dragged us to her bright Yellow Porsche. We got in and buckled up at top speed (not a vampire speed, of course) as Alice started the car up. La Push wasn't far from where we were so I knew that it wouldn't take too long to arrive. She drove wordlessly, miles above the speed limit, but I wasn't worried about that. All I could think of was to wonder what was so urgent.

Finally, we reached the border. I had to walk from there on my own, but I wasn't afraid of getting lost. I'd walked that way so many times that my legs could carry me there without me even noticing it. I arrived at Jacob's house, absolutely exhausted. Although it wasn't too far from the border, it wasn't very close either, especially since I had been running all the way.

I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for somebody to open it. The door opened after a while and I saw Jacob's familiar face. It was covered in blood although he didn't seem to have any wounds. I wondered, once again what had happened. Ragged jeans clothed him; he wasn't wearing any shirt. He was panting slightly, as if he had been running for a while.

"Come in," he said, breathlessly.

I stepped in to find the whole pack inside his house. Billy wasn't there. According to Jacob the other day, he had gone on as fishing trip with some of the other Quileutes. As I walked through to the lounge, I felt many pairs of eyes staring at me. I turned towards the sofa to find the most horrible sight I had ever seen.

Seth Clearwater was lying on the couch, his whole body scarred and bleeding so badly as if someone had mauled him. He too was clothed in only torn jeans, wearing no top just like the others. He was a sight that was found in nightmares. It was clear that he was dead; I did not have to touch his freezing face to be able to tell that. I felt a shiver running through my mind as I imagined what could possibly have done this to him. All I knew was that, whatever this thing was, it was not human.

I turned around to face Jacob. Tears ran down my face as I struggled to keep my composure. That was when I noticed Leah standing in the far corner of the room, next to the window. I realised that it must have been the worst for her as her father had just recently. I couldn't possibly imagine what she was feeling.

As I approached her, I tried to comfort her. I spent a moment hugging her as she clutched onto me like a child with its mother.

"What happened to Seth," I asked Jacob, whispering softly.

I anticipated the answer but it wasn't what I had expected. I had thought that the werewolf pack had gotten into a fight with an animal or something but what I heard next chilled my bones.

"We found him in the woods about an hour ago. He had gone out in the morning, saying that he needed a bit of fresh air but when he didn't return, we got worried. We went looking for him and found him in a clearing, with blood spurting out everywhere. It was as if something had sliced him with a knife on every inch of his body. He was still alive then but when we got near enough to him to hear what he was trying to say, he was already dead. The last words that I heard coming out of his mouth were:

'He's here, Jacob. He's going to get us all.'"

I could see Jacob was struggling not to show his emotions but his voiced cracked halfway through the explanatory speech. I was shocked. Then I realised what had done this to him. It was so obvious that it hadn't entered my mind until now – a vampire. Though I didn't know what sort of vampire would be _that_ strong. The Volturi might be, but what could possibly have possessed them to come over here to kill a werewolf pack? I didn't think they even knew that the Quileutes existed.

I pulled Jacob into a bone-crushing hug, (not that it affected him at all) and looked around to see properly at everyone else. It was then that I noticed that Emily wasn't here. I turned to Jacob to ask about Emily but Sam cut me off. It was almost as if _he_ was the mind reader around here, not Edward.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you the good news. Emily's Pregnant. She wasn't feeling too well this morning so she stayed back at home."

The ghost of a smile took over my face. I was glad that something good was happening, in the midst of this sadness, but even that couldn't take away the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew something was about to happen. Something big.


	4. Telling

Falkyre – Chapter 3:

Alice picked me up at the border after a couple of hours. During the time I had spent with the Quileutes, Alice had been doing some serious shopping. Shopping Bags filled the whole car, leaving only a tiny bit of room for the both of us. Clearly, she had realised the gist of what had happened and was attempting to cheer me up with one of her infamous slumber parties. As we entered the Cullen grounds, a wave of security filled me. For the past four months, I had been living with the Cullens. Ever since I had gotten engaged to Edward.

I entered the house to find the rest of the Cullens, including Edward sitting on the sofas in the ornate living room. They had clearly been waiting for me. I didn't feel like sharing my recent experience with them so I ran past them up into my bedroom. Oops! I mean our bedroom. Edward and I shared a bedroom. I don't know how long I sat there for but, after a while, I heard Edward's footsteps in the landing.

He came and sat next to me on our huge and super comfy bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied. I didn't feel like sharing what had happened with them.

"Come on, it can't be nothing. Please, just tell me." It wasn't like him to question me if I clearly didn't feel like talking. I guess he really wanted to know.

"It's Seth. Somebody killed him. They found him in the woods this afternoon. I don't know what did that to him but his body was badly scarred when I saw it. It was horrible, Edward. I can't stand it anymore. Everybody I care about seems to be getting hurt just because of me. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling that whoever did this wanted me," I said as I broke into tears. Edward pulled me into a hug and we stayed there for a while. I began to feel drowsy and was struggling to keep awake.

As I gave into sleep, I heard a soothing voice, saying, "Sleep, Bella. Everything will be alright..."

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and I'm even sorrier that I haven't actually uploaded any chapters in so long. I had to really struggle to write this chapter because had such bad writer's block. Anyhow, I'm going to be on hiatus for a while because I'm currently writing a new fanfic that I really want to work on. I probably won't upload that for a while, though. Thanks to all of you for being such devoted readers and a special thanks to those who took the time to review. I really appreciate reviews, even if they're only a sentence!

Thanks,

Ashx


End file.
